Geirdriful
"Geirdriful the Sky Valkyrie is the pure-hearted and decisive Valkyrie. In spite of her flaws, she is the role model for her fellow Valkyrie to look up to." — Newt about Sky Valkyrie Geirdriful Geirdriful, better known as Sky Valkyrie, is Valkyrie Armor that specialized in sword and shield combat. Whoever wields the armor shall take the title of Geirdriful the Sky Valkyrie. The current bearer of this armor is Ursula Callistis aka. Chariot du Nord. Description & Characteristics Geirdriful is Valkyrie Armor with blue, white, and red coloration much like Ursula's Shiny Chariot Costume since the latter's design being inspired by the armor. Alongside Elemental Valkyrie armors, the armor is made of Great Lindworm scales-based Solais Metal forged by witch-blacksmiths of Thapoli under comission of Beatrix Cavendish many generations ago. As with other Valkyrie Armors, the user have time limit around two minutes when donning the armor before its magic overheats and begin to burn her. When charged with emotional and spiritual energy of the user, the bright green glow of circuit-like markings on the armor's wing ornaments, sides of the helmet, breastplate, shoulder plates, tassets, greaves, and edges of its robe/tunic's bottom and sleeves become brighter. According to Ursula, the Geirdriful armor's earliest bearer was one of Woodward's most trustworthy follower and her distant predecessors. The armor, alongside its user, were charged by Woodward herself to safeguard Luna Nova Magical Academy, prestigious witch academy in all Europe against those who threatened it. The armor then passed from master to apprentice over the course of generations. Miranda Holbrooke was the previous bearer of Geirdriful before having Newt Astriddotir passed the armor to Chariot du Nord as her most recent successor. As new Sky Valkyrie, Chariot soon became one of greatest Valkyrie Newt and her fellow Thapolians ever trained, but after accidently stealing her audience's magic due to Croix's deception and scarred the moon (which resulting Shiny Rod withered on her hands), she began to question her worth as Geirdriful and guardian of Luna Nova. As result, she stopped don the armor until she able to set right what was wrong, something she finally succeed by guiding the next bearer of Shiny Rod and future bearer of Kara armor, Atsuko Kagari, to restore Yggdrasil and magic back to the world. That, and through encouragement from Newt, allowed Chariot to regain her confidence and pride as Valkyrie. Skills & Abilities Geirdriful noted to be the most powerful Valkyrie Armors ever created by best witch-blacksmiths of Thapoli as its powers proved greater than Elemental Valkyrie armors, which already above average compared to standard armors. As with other Valkyrie Armors, Geirdriful armor is designed to bestow any witch who wear it enhanced strength, defense, and power to superhuman level. Made from Solais Metal, the armor can withstand magical and physical attacks and its power can be used in Ley Lines-free areas. Geirdriful also said to be the most skilled in combat and more powerful than Elemental Valkyrie armors. For combat, since the armor specialized in sword and shield combat, the user has greater advantage when using sword and shield form of her valkyrie blade as the armor increases her performance with the said weapon form. The armor has an affinity with the element of sky and the cosmos at large. It can unlock a boost in power and speed that is unleashed when the wearer expands the cape and morphs it into Callisto Wings, allowing her to vanquish enemies instantly and fly in supersonic speed regardless whether the wearer can magically fly or not since the ability comes from the armor itself. Weapons & Equipments *'Geirdriful Gauntlet': This is the vital part of Geirdriful Armor which acts as both its dormant form and summoning trinket. It takes the appearance of metallic white bracelet with thicker edge and a symbol in form of blue circle with red edge and yellow four pointed star inside. This part magically linked with the rest of the armor's parts that normally stored in pocket dimension when not used. To bring out Geirdriful Armor's full potential, the user must chants out Venta Herkleeda while simultaneously rubbed the gauntlet abrasively. If performed correctly, the friction will create multiple green sparks which forms a circular portal (usually above the user's head) from which the armor descends and wrap themselves around her body with temporary glow, completing the transformation. As the gauntlet being vital part of the armor, its destruction will cause the armor to disintegrate into nothingness. *'Callisto Wings': Named after Greek mythological figure of same name, the red cape can transform into large wings which unlocks extra boost of power and speed at will, but at cost of 30 seconds of the armor's time limit. The wings also enable Geirdriful to fly in supersonic speed regardless whether the wearer can magically fly or not since the ability comes from the armor itself, but due to risk of using this feature, Ursula rarely use it. *'Bladed Tassels': Geirdriful Armor possesses a pair of blade-tipped tassets attached on her back that can be employed at will if needed. The blades are red in color with edge that glows in bright green. This weapon can be employed as either weapom or grappling hook. Notes & Trivia *In legend, Geirdriful is the Master of Arms in Vahalla. Her responsibility being to train and arm Odin's einherjar, his personal army for when Ragnarok comes. She was said to have her hands full training them Category:Little Witch Academia: Witches of Midgard Category:Magic Items